


The Wolf and The Dragon

by allweneedofhell



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/F, Very slight posie, Violence, hosie is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweneedofhell/pseuds/allweneedofhell
Summary: Josette Stark is promised to a Lannister, but what happens when a mysterious Targaryen flies in and steals her heart?orthe game of thrones/legacies crossover nobody asked for.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A FEW NOTES!! (especially for those game of thrones nerds out there)
> 
> 1\. this takes place in an alternate timeline. Robert Baratheon holds the Iron Throne but never married into the Lannister family. He married Alaric's sister Lyanna instead (who never had a relationship with a Targaryen-therefore Jon Snow does not exist). Lyanna has since passed away. 
> 
> 2\. Alaric takes the place of Eddard. Hope will (kind of) take the place of Daenerys. She was never exiled and has two other siblings-they were pardoned when Robert took the throne from her mad father. 
> 
> 3\. All three Targaryen siblings are alive and dragons are well known to exist in the Seven Kingdoms. 
> 
> 4\. Although the Baratheon's hold the Iron Throne, Robert is much more lenient and lets each kingdom take care of its own affairs.

Josette Stark sat at the base of the great weirwood tree in the Godswood, letting delicate fingers trace over great white roots. Staring at the face carved on its bark thousands of years ago by the Children of the Forest,she sighed, wondering how in the seven hells she was going to be able to leave her home behind. 

She knew this day was coming-she was honestly lucky it hadn’t come the second she turned sixteen. But her father, Alaric Stark was a proud man, and nothing made him prouder than his two twin daughters-Elizabeth and Josette. Given all that pride, and a touch of stubborness, it took the Lord of Winterfell four years after their sixteenth to find his lovely daughters' suitors that he deemed fit for marriage. 

However, Josette had an active imagination and would replay fantasies in her head where her father would let the first person that set her heart aflutter to whisk her away-whether they be a handmaiden or stableboy. Unlike her twin, she never had her heart set on royalty, even if Alaric ruled over one of the Seven Kingdoms.

Days after her twentieth birthday, Alaric summoned both his daughters into the Great Hall to announce the news of his arrangement. 

“We will leave in a fortnight, so prepare accordingly.”

“Leave for where?” Josette questioned, looking over at Elizabeth, whose eyes were glossy as she daydreamed about her enchanting new life. 

“Casterly Rock.”

“I’m to marry a Lannister??” Elizabeth swooned, her cheeks turning rosy. 

“Rafael...yes.”

“I’ve never heard of Rafael...pray tell?” 

“Rafael Lannister, a cousin to Loren the second, Lord of Casterly Rock.”

“A  _ cousin? _ But father, I thought I was supposed to marry into royalty-”

“The Lannisters are an esteemed family, Elizabeth. They control the Westerlands after all.”

“But-”

“Enough! I’ve heard great things about Rafael-the kingdom speaks highly on his looks.”

“What about me?” Josette had always been the quieter twin, the more sensible one. While her sister enjoyed sewing and gossiping with the fellow ladies of the Castle, Josette loved archery and getting her hands dirty. 

Alaric rose from his chair to approach his daughters, placing a gentle hand on the brunette’s cheek. “You, my precious Josette, have been promised to Jade Lannister.” 

_ Jade Lannister?!?!  _

_ Heir to Casterly Rock? _

_ ONLY daughter of Loren Lannister? _

Tales flowed throughout the Seven Kingdoms describing a strikingly beautiful young woman, with dazzling blue eyes that pierced right through the heart of her suitors. She had many failed arrangements, as lovers came and went (and died), and was now twenty-two-too young to be a widow but too old to not have a life partner. Loren had struggled with his only daughter for years, being a single father after his beloved wife died in childbirth. He wanted Jade to continue the Lannister legacy with grace, to produce an heir, but she wouldn’t have it. She fancied the likes of her own, and could care less about copulating with some brutish male her father had found in the Stormlands. 

For once, Elizabeth was speechless besides her twin, as the brunette only stuttered in response. “W-what...h-how did you…”

“It’s not important.” Alaric moved to stand by the window, gazing out into the yard. “As you may know, the Lannisters have looked down upon us Starks for years. Maybe it’s because we aren’t as extravagant, or because the North and the South have always held animosity in their hearts for one another. But this shall ease some of the tension between our great houses, I’m sure of it.”

“But...what if she doesn’t like me?”

“My dear Josette, she will be absolutely taken by you, I’m sure of it. She would be crazy not to. Tales of your grace and beauty have reached her ears as well.”

Elizabeth scoffed, looking Josette up and down-the brunette was practically in rags after an intense sparring match in the yard. “Are you sure you meant grace, father?” 

“Silence. I will not have you picking on your sister. Go to your chambers, both of you. We can discuss this more later.”

“I can’t believe father chose  _ you _ to settle things between the Starks and the Lannisters.” Elizabeth whispered in Josette’s ear as they headed up the treacherous granite steps to the Great Keep.

“Well, it’s not like you were an option. You don’t even fancy women.”

“So? There’s plenty of suitable ladies in the Kingdom that would have been a much better match for a woman of her...taste.”

“I’m a Stark. We are one of the most powerful houses in the Seven Kingdoms. What makes me less suitable?”

“Well, you don’t care about your looks for one. You practically ruined that dress mother had commissioned for you from the finest seamstress in Winterfell-”

“I fell off my horse, sister.”

“Why were you riding a horse to begin with in that dress? Probably off with the stablehand's daughter, Penelope…”

“Shhh! No one knows about that except for you.”

“Are you going to tell your lovely lady that you are leaving?”

“She’s not my-'' Josette felt her voice rising, and was given a sharp glare by a group of septas passing by. Septa Mordane, a gentle but stern woman led the charge. She had given up on Josette becoming a “proper lady” years ago, but that didn’t stop her from sending her signature steely gaze anytime the brunette acted out. “She’s not  _ mine.” _

The truth is, Josette adored Penelope but never let herself fully fall in love, because she knew her father would never approve. Penelope spent her days tending to the horses, including the brunette’s beloved Dancer. Whenever they could sneak away, Josette would race through the godswood, Penelope hot on her trail. Elizabeth had caught them kissing by the weirwood tree and had never let her twin hear the end of her incessant ranting. 

“Fine.” Seeing how affected her sister was at the mere mention of Penelope’s name and her impending departure, the blonde softened. “But you should go talk to her.”

…

They said goodbye in the godswood the day before Josette departed to Casterly Rock, next to a babbling brook where they had their first tryst. Penelope said she would never find another lover-Josette found it quite dramatic considering they had only been romantically involved for a few months, but found a tear rolling down her rosy cheek all the same. Penelope wiped it away with a calloused hand, planting a kiss on Josette’s forehead before riding away on her horse. A sense of loneliness flooded over her, feeling as if no one would understand her the way Penelope had-especially not the beloved Jade Lannister. With a deep sigh, she resided to the weirwood tree, falling asleep against its great roots despite the cold, not knowing if she would ever see its magnificent white branches ever again.

…

The trip to Casterly Rock was long and brutal. It had taken them almost 4 months to reach the noted house, considering Lord Stark had them make plenty of stops along the way. They dined with the Tallharts of Torrhen’s Square and took a dreadful detour all the way to the shores of White Harbor. Josette was repulsed by Wyman Manderly, the head of their house, who made disgusting jokes about her and her twin all throughout an awful (yet delicious) feast. Alaric’s jaw clenched, as he tried to distract himself from Manderly’s antics, all so that he could receive the necessary supplies they needed to continue their journey. The Manderly’s were the richest house in all the North, and Lord Stark’s patience paid off in the form of fifteen cases of the Harbor’s finest salted fish, more than enough for the rest of their trip down the Kingsroad. 

The further south they traveled, the warmer it became and the Stark girls began to shed their heavy furs. Josette spent their breaks basking in the sun, breathing in the summer air. She was beginning to feel a little more optimistic about the arrangement, especially if it meant she would grow old in the golden fields of the Westerlands.

When the Stark twins first set their sights on the Rock, both were speechless. It was carved out of a great stone hill facing the Sunset Sea, measuring three times the size of the Wall. As their company approached the main entrance, famously known as the Lion’s Mouth, Josette marveled at the natural cavern towering high above their horses, each clack of their hooves echoing deeply. 

Darkness gave way to a brightly adorned courtyard, where Josette got her first glimpse of her promised one. 

The tales didn’t do her justice-Jade was absolutely breathtaking. Her golden hair was spun with a veil, adorned with various emeralds and sapphires, none that shone as brightly as her eyes, which were drinking in all that was Josette Stark. 

“Ah the Starks have finally arrived!” Loren the Second stepped out in front of his daughter, arms wide as he welcomed Alaric in a tight embrace. He was cloaked in deep crimson and gold, the Lannister Lion stitched into the exquisite garment. “Alaric. Look at us, a couple of old men. Last time I saw you, you were practically a stick!”

“It’s been a long twenty or so years, Loren.” Alaric grumbled, gaze as stony as always. “This must be your lovely daughter.” He took the knee in front of Jade, hand grasped onto the hilt of his greatsword. “My lady, I’ve heard the great whispers of your beauty all the way in the North, but they do not do you justice.”

“You are too kind, Lord Stark. You may rise.”

“I present to you my lovely daughter, Josette.”

The brunette stepped forward timidly, unable to meet Jade’s piercing gaze. She had never been around someone so elegant before, and felt herself to be extremely intimidated by the older girl. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jade.”

“The pleasure is all mine. You’re the most beautiful lady I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Jade took Josette’s hand in hers, placing a light kiss upon her knuckles, which caused the brunette to blush deeply. 

The introductions continued on, as the twins met all the Lannisters of the court. Josette couldn’t remember a single name however, she was too taken by the way Jade was staring at her-it felt almost predatory. 

“Did you see how handsome Rafael is?” Her sister shook her out of her stupor as they made their way to their chambers after their long journey. 

“Huh?”

“By the Gods, Josette, you could have at least acted like you were paying attention to anyone but Jade.”

“I’m sorry! She’s just-”  _ Beautiful? Breathtaking? Kind of terrifying?  _ “-quite charming.”

“So is Rafael. I found myself getting lost in his eyes.”

“I’m guessing you no longer care that he’s not a lord?”

“I am absolutely taken by him. Status no longer matters to me.” Josette scoffed at that statement, considering Elizabeth had talked about marrying a lord all her life. “I don’t care what you think dear sister. I have a feast to get ready for.”

Josette headed to the room next to her sister’s, collapsing on the deep red featherbed, and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillows. 


	2. Chapter 2

“My lady?”

Josette rose, looking around the vast bedroom, confused by the extravagant surroundings. A timid handmaiden appeared before her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

“My lady Stark. We are here to get you ready for the feast.” 

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Josette’s cheeks flushed pink, realizing she had fallen asleep in her riding clothes. She had become accustomed to her handmaidens in Winterfell; some she even considered to be her close friends. She found herself gossiping with them for hours as they brushed her hair or fetched water for her baths. These handmaidens were different-they almost seemed scared. 

Josette quickly undressed, lowering herself into the steaming bath. She winced as soon as her delicate skin hit the scalding hot water. In Winterfell, baths never stayed warm for long, and she had become accustomed to washing herself in lukewarm water. 

“Is it too hot, my lady?” The timid handmaiden questioned, as she began to scrub Josette’s back. 

“Nope, just fine.” She lied through gritted teeth, not wanting to make any sort of fuss in her new home. 

The handmaidens worked around her, scrubbing every inch of her body until her skin was bright red and working the tangles out of her hair. She hadn’t had a proper bath in months, and found herself drifting off as she became used to the hot water. 

“The lady of the house had this made just for you.” Josette’s eyes fluttered open to see a brilliant grey and crimson gown. The needlework was exquisite-a giant weirwood tree was stitched into the base of the garment, with its leaves flowing upwards towards the sleeves. A giant golden lion was the centerpiece-a symbol of their two houses joining. Josette had never been one for fancy gowns, but even she had to admit this was unlike anything she had ever seen before. 

She was lifted out of the tub and dried off in a matter of minutes, before they quickly got to work on her undergarments. Josette had been wearing corsets all her life, but that didn’t mean she had gotten used to the feeling that accompanied the strings being drawn tight, the breath sucked out of her chest. The gown felt extremely heavy, as did the weight of what it meant-she was soon to be a Lannister, no longer a Stark of Winterfell. 

On the other hand, Elizabeth was ecstatic. She came bursting into the room, in a crimson and gold dress. Her golden hair was braided into what looked like a makeshift crown on her head-a hairstyle Josette had recognized as their party arrived in Casterly Rock. 

“Look at me! The next Lady Lannister!” Elizabeth twirled around the room before taking in her sister. “And you...still holding onto the Stark name, I see.”

“I’ll have you know Jade had this gown made especially for me, sweet sister. You look like a lady of the court.”

“I look like a  _ Lannister. _ ” 

“And soon, you’ll be one. We both will. But pray tell, who is marrying the  _ heir _ to Casterly Rock?” Josette wasn’t normally the one to bite back at her sister’s petty jabs, but being in an unfamiliar place not only made her uneasy, but quite feisty as well. 

“Stop bickering, you two.” Alaric appeared at the doorway-not a touch of Lannister on him. He wore his traditional padded linen skirt and black boots, dull with wear. His leather doublet looked new however, and featured a silver direwolf upon the breast. The Lannister servants had given him a close shave, as well as a long bath, and their father looked ten years younger because of it. “You  _ both  _ look lovely.”

“Thank you, father.” The twins said in unison, taking their father’s outstretched arms, and letting him lead them down to Casterly Rock’s great hall. 

…

Josette had become accustomed to the Great Hall in Winterfell. It surely held a certain charm, being her home, but the grey stone made it quite drab. The Northern Houses didn’t mind because their keeps were just as plain. Winterfell was a massive castle, and its hall held five hundred (although Josette had never seen it full). The stone cold seats and ragged banners upon its walls were dimly lit, so it never really came across as impressive. 

Casterly Rock was a whole different story. 

As Josette and her family entered the Great Hall, the brunette was taken aback by how bright everything was. The stone walls had been painted gold and crimson, in true Lannister fashion, and their Lion banner was strewn about the hall. She guessed its long golden tables could fit thousands-they seemed to stretch on endlessly. Towards the back of the hall was a raised platform for noble guests, and upon its highest seat sat Loren Lannister, already laughing into his cups. Unfamiliar yet delicious smells wafted throughout the hall, and Josette could feel herself salivating at the thought of an actual meal after months of travel. 

The hall quieted as soon as they entered, and Loren sat up abruptly, almost knocking over his giant goblet of wine in the process. 

“Ah, our esteemed guests have arrived!” 

The Starks made their way to the end of the hall, finding their seats amongst their hosts. Alaric was seated to the right of Loren, and Josette didn’t fail to notice the solemn look across his face as soon as he realized he was in for a night of incessant chatter. To the left was Jade Lannister and an empty seat next to her. Josette blushed as she sat down, noticing how her beloved looked her up and down. Elizabeth turned a bright red when she was seated at the table below Josette and their father, next to her precious Rafael. 

“You look ravishing.” Jade leaned in and whispered into Josette’s ear, causing the Stark to blush even deeper. “The dress I had made for you fits perfectly.”

“It is quite lovely, thank you.” Josette immediately reached for the goblet set in front of her, needing to calm her nerves. She coughed as she took a giant gulp, not used to the richness of the wine. “The wine from the North tastes like water in comparison.” 

“Only the best from the Arbor.” Jade boasted, finishing her cup with one final sip, signaling for her cupbearer to refill it. “No, not that one, woman. The Arbor Gold.” Her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue, not as light and dashing as before, when she chastised the servant. It was a woman around their age, with beautiful auburn hair and blue eyes that began to water as soon as Jade looked in her direction. “See me later.” Jade whispered menacingly into the woman’s ear and she leaned in front of the Lannister to pour the wine. 

  
“Y-yes, my lady.” The cupbearer stumbled over her words, her lip trembling as she rushed away from the high table. Josette downed the cup in front of her, and found herself shaking, startled by the Lannister’s cruel words.  _ Is this really who I’m to marry?  _ Jade was beautiful and wealthy- anyone with eyes could see that-but Josette had heard tales about the Lannister’s cold disposition, and Jade seemed to be no exception. 

Josette continued to drink and make small talk with Jade as the courses came and went. She took small bites of all the lavish dishes-a thick stew of barley and venison, salads of sweetgrass and spinach with crushed nuts, snails drizzled in honey and garlic, trout fresh from the rivers surrounding the Rock, and finally, a giant roasted hog. Later came sweetbreads, pigeon pie, baked apples dressed with cinnamon, and Josette’s favorite-lemon cakes. By the end of the feast, her head was spinning and she felt as if she would burst through her corset. 

Jade was drunk as well-her eyes became glossy as she bossed around the servants, which were strangely all women. Josette noticed her beloved’s hands wander underneath their skirts as they sneaked by. 

“Where are all the men?” Josette questioned, feeling confident in her newfound drunkenness. 

“Men? What do you mean, my love?”

“The men. The servants. They are all women. I’m not used to that.”

“Ah, well, I enjoy the company of my own kind. Men are useless.” Jade pulled the cupbearer from before onto her lap, earning a stern glance from her father. “Like this one here. Rose. She’s been around for as long as I can remember. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“Yes.” Rose squeaked, looking uncomfortable as Jade’s hands slid under her dress. “It’s always a pleasure to serve my Lady Lannister.” She cracked a forced smile, but her eyes screamed anything but happiness. 

“That’s right! More wine, my love?” 

“N-no. I’ve had plenty. Thank you.” Josette squirmed in her seat, her stomach coiling in knots as a dark realization settled upon her-the woman she was to marry had a wicked heart. “Actually, I’m feeling quite tired and-”

The great oak doors to the hall burst open and the joyful music that once filled the air came to a screeching halt. Josette strained her eyes to see whoever had made such an abrupt entrance, but the room was swimming around her. 

“Ah, I see we are quite late to the feast.”    
  


Loren Lannister stood up, wobbling as he went due to the amount of Arbor gold he had consumed. His face turned a deep shade of crimson, matching his garments, as he began to recognize the scene before him. 

“No need for the pleasantries, Lord Lannister. I know our invite must have gotten lost.” 

Josette’s eyes began to focus as three strangers approached the end of the great hall. Their silver hair flashed under the candlelight, and as soon as she made eye contact with the woman in front, her breath hitched in her throat. 

_ Violet eyes.  _

_ Targaryens.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope targaryen has entered the chat. 
> 
> loved reading all the positive feedback last time, please let me know what you thought about this chapter :)
> 
> (also, did anyone notice the jade/joffrey similarities?)


	3. Chapter 3

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING IN MY HALL?” Loren Lannister looked like he was about to combust-sweat poured down his face as the veins in his neck bulged, threatening to bust through his collar. 

“We heard there was to be a great feast, a celebration to join two of the greatest houses.” A beautiful man stepped forward, getting dangerously close to the enraged Lannister. His eyes were a deeper purple than his sisters’, almost indigo. He towered over them, looking absolutely regal in his night black plate armor-the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen decorated with rubies on the breastplate. “As another one of those esteemed houses, we thought it would be best to come pay our respects.” The man continued to ignore Loren’s huffing, and turned to Lord Stark. “Ah, Alaric. It’s been years. I was merely a child when we last met.”

“Daemon. This is...quite the surprise.” Alaric looked over nervously at his host, who was gripping the table with such force, it threatened to break in two. 

“How dare you ignore me in my own castle?” Loren spat. “I ask again, what are you doing here? I thought you were making a home in Essos now.” 

“Westeros is our home. Essos was only temporary.” Daemon’s sister stepped forward, her outfit almost matching that of her brother’s. Her silver hair was braided and bound up in golden rings. 

“Visenya.” Lord Lannister hissed as he stared down the harsh beauty. “Targaryens haven’t been in Westeros since you two were almost 13. I was not expecting the company of dragons.” 

“Essos got boring. Plus, my memories of Dragonstone are scarce.” The smallest and most beautiful of the three piped up. She almost looked amused by the situation at hand, and looked about the table with a smug smile playing at her lips. When her eyes met Josette’s, the Stark girl felt her face grow hot-she didn’t know if it was the wine or the way the youngest Targaryen’s eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“And who are you?” Loren questioned, finally lowering himself back in his seat. 

“Hope. I was just a babe at the breast when our families last met at King’s Landing.” 

“Speaking of King’s Landing, we just came from there. It was only fitting that we tell the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms that we mean to take back our abandoned castle.” Daemon said, eyeing down Lord Lannister cooly. 

“And he agreed?!”

“Of course. He did kill our father after all.”

“Klaus Targaryen was a madman.” Alaric seethed. Years before, when the Targaryens reigned supreme, their father had sat upon the Iron Throne. However, whenever a Targaryen was born, the Gods flipped a coin-and Klaus was on the crazed side of the coin. His rule was short, but extremely violent. His madness drove him to paranoia, which caused him to torture and kill even his most loyal subjects-one of those being Alaric’s own brother. Brandon Stark was accused of treason, and was fed to Klaus’ dragon Cannibal-who got his name from feasting upon newborn dragons. “He deserved what was coming to him.”

“I won’t argue with you, Lord Stark. The crimes our father inflicted upon the realm were ghastly. But Robert recognizes we do not hold onto Klaus’ unfortunate temperament. Still, we fled to Essos after he pardoned us. The kingdom needed to heal, and our presence, along with our dragons, wouldn’t have helped.” Daemon drummed his fingers against the golden table, seemingly becoming antsy with the long introductions. 

“Dragons? YOU BROUGHT DRAGONS TO CASTERLY ROCK?” Loren bellowed. 

Jade had been silent the whole time, but her face stiffened at the mention of dragons. She tossed Rose out of her lap, and sat up to face the strange guests. “Why in the seven hells would you bring your filthy beasts into our home without permission?” 

“Why, I wouldn’t call them filthy, Lady Lannister. Pray tell, have you ever even seen a dragon in the flesh?” Hope stepped forward, mere inches from Jade’s face. She didn’t seem to be intimidated at all-even if the look Jade was giving her was absolutely menacing. “I’m guessing not, considering we have been in Essos all these years. They really are quite magnificent. Or maybe you’re just slightly scared?” 

Jade looked like she was about to launch herself over the table at the Targaryen girl, but her father placed a hand over her chest, effectively holding her back. 

“And you must be one of the lovely Stark twins.” Hope’s attention now turned to Josette, who felt sweat pour down her temple under her smoldering gaze. Josette had worn corsets all her life, but the way the Targaryen girl was staring at her made her all too aware of her breathing (or lack thereof) and she began to feel lightheaded. “A true beauty. Lady Lannister is quite lucky.” Hope delicately picked up Josette’s hand, placing her lips lightly on the brunette’s knuckles. 

“Get your hands off of her.” Jade hissed, struggling in her father’s grip. “She’s  _ mine. _ ”

“Don’t worry, Jade. I was just paying my respects to your betrothed.” Hope let go of Josette’s hand, and the Stark girl felt as if she had been burned-Hope’s lips left fire on her knuckles. “It’s quite obvious we missed the feast, I think it’s appropriate that we all see ourselves to our chambers.”

“We didn’t expect the company of dragons-“

“I’m sure arrangements can be made.” Daemon interrupted Lord Lannister. “After all, King Robert approves of our presence in the Seven Kingdoms, and we are one of the great houses of Westeros. And don’t worry about our  _ beasts,  _ Lord Lannister. We have them under control.”

Loren quickly signaled his maester over, telling him to make arrangements for his unexpected guests. “Move some of the Stark party to the lower quarters if you have to-I will not face the wrath of a Targaryen.” 

“I believe it’s time for us to retire as well.” Alaric spoke up, possibly the only one not completely ravished by wine. Although the sudden appearance of the dragonlords startled him, he realized they did not have the same harsh disposition as their father, yet he couldn’t stand to be in the middle of this hot-headed argument between the two great families for another second. “Josette. Elizabeth. Say your farewells for the night.”

Elizabeth had been swooning over Rafael all night, and her farewell was no exception. She placed a drunken kiss upon his lips, right in front of their father, causing him to flush and whip his head away at the sight. Josette’s vision was still swimming, but she forced herself to put on a smile and quickly kiss Jade’s lips before retiring to her chambers. She could feel Hope’s violet eyes burning in the back of her scalp, and found it almost impossible to not stare in her direction. Something about the youngest Targaryen was so... _ dangerously enchanting.  _

“Meet me in the gardens tomorrow, my love!” Jade called after her, speech slurring from the amount of wine she had consumed. Josette pretended not to hear her, but knew a handmaiden would fetch her in the morning regardless. 

Elizabeth began talking her ear off about Rafael-how much he enjoys the thrill of being on a horseback and the occasional boar hunt with his brothers. Josette continued to concentrate on the steps before her, carefully lifting her dress to avoid tripping while in her inebriated state. Once they reached their rooms, she bid her twin a brisk goodnight, her stomach coiling in knots. 

Josette made quick work of her dress, surprised at how deft she was with the laces, considering how woozy she felt. She found her nightgown and tossed it over her head, plopping herself down on the mattress. When she tried to close her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep, she became even more dizzy, and ultimately decided that she needed to go get some fresh air. 

Josette’s room had a balcony overlooking magnificent gardens, and she could feel the cool wind from the Sunset Sea. Beyond the gardens was the bustling city of Lannisport-the third largest city in all of Westeros. Even though the hour was late, the streets were full of people, and she could hear faint murmurs all the way from the stronghold. 

She turned her attention to the gardens, and saw a black figure moving through them cautiously. The mysterious person kept nervously looking behind as they creeped along, as if they were scared someone was following them. Josette strained her eyes to get a better look, leaning over the balcony at a dangerous angle. In the glimpse of the moonlight, she noted the figure was dressed in Stark armor-a silver direwolf flashed on their breastplate. 

This puzzled the Stark girl.  _ Why would a member of my father’s guard be traveling through the gardens so late?  _ Something about the way they walked was so familiar to Josette, and she couldn’t put that thought to the back of her mind. 

The fresh air made her stomach settle, as curiosity got the best of her. Josette moved stealthily through the halls of Casterly Rock, making her way to the gardens. When she arrived at the entrance, she noticed the mystery figure was sitting on a bench, near a pool of water, letting their fingers drag through it. They had taken off their helm, and Josette saw shoulder length raven hair glisten in the moonlight. It almost looked like-

“Penelope?”

The figure froze, refusing to turn around and face Josette. The Stark girl creeped closer, trying to get a better look, not believing that the stablehand would have  _ actually _ followed her to Casterly Rock. However, her footsteps were heavy and she was still stumbling over her own feet. The mysterious soldier heard her coming and without hesitation, put their helm back on before running in the opposite direction. 

“Penelope?! WAIT!” Josette called after her-willing her feet to dash in the ravenette’s direction. She found herself bounding through tight corridors, twisting and turning; her head spinning all the while. She had no idea where she was going, and found herself quickly getting lost in the castle, refusing to give up until she could confront the person she was so desperately chasing. 

All the Arbor gold was still flowing through her bloodstream, and Josette eventually lost the soldier, finding herself in a massive pit. The only light in the room came from the dome-like ceiling, made completely out of glass so that the moonlight could shine through. As her eyes adjusted, she began to make out three massive creatures before her. 

_ The Dragonpit. _

Every major city or castle in Westeros had one-the biggest being in King’s Landing. Most were ruins by now, since the Targaryens had fled to Essos after the war. 

Josette’s breath caught in her throat when she realized where she was. Swiftly, she tried to retreat, only to catch her ankle on a large stone, causing her to tumble backwards. One of the dragons-a colossal black beast-began to stir; its golden eyes fixating on Josette. She scrambled backwards, feeling as if she might faint, as the dragon opened its jaws, revealing teeth as long as swords. She wanted to scream, she wanted to move, but she found herself paralyzed, mesmerized as fire built in the dragon’s throat. Josette closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen-accepting her fate as dragon fodder. 

“BALAERON!  _ KELITIS _ !”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelitis=stop/halt in High Valyrian
> 
> what do y'all think about the three Targaryen siblings so far?
> 
> also, yes, Balaeron is a play on Balerion, the Black Dread, and is a direct descendant. it is also Hope's dragon (the smallest Targaryen has the biggest dragon hehe)
> 
> also...PENELOPE?????
> 
> please let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
